


The Odd Ones Out

by decaffienatedhologrampanda



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Draco, Dark Hermione Granger, Dark in general, Gen, Hermione Evans, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Nice Petunia Evans Dursley, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:09:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26888662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decaffienatedhologrampanda/pseuds/decaffienatedhologrampanda
Summary: Hermione Granger, alone, betrayed, bitter.Draco Malfoy, incensed, resentful, enraged.Together, they go back in time as Hermione Rose Evans and Draco Scorpius Black, hellbent on kill- savagely murdering all those who have wronged them in their past lives.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	1. The Beginning of an End

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a story I might be invested in. Enjoy amazing people. :)

[Hermione POV]  
Harry.  
The one person she stood for.  
Her brother.  
Her best friend.  
Gone. 

He was a monster now. He didn't care if she begged for him to stop. He didn't care if she was crying or screaming herself hoarse. He didn't care that he stabbed Ron, his first friend, to death. He didn't care that he left Ginny, kind, sweet Ginny, bloody and mangled for the whole Wizarding World to see. He just didn't care.

It was horrible.

It was how she found herself on a cold Thursday plotting alongside Draco Malfoy on how to exact revenge. (Against the Death Eaters, though, they were the ones that turned Harry against us.)

Then it clicked. Time Travel.

They spent weeks researching on how to time travel 31 years into the past. Finally, they soaked the Time Turner into the potion and waited for it to take effect.

The wind knocked the air out of her lungs, and she locked eyes with Malfoy. A flash that almost blinded her. She found herself next in the arms of woman who was cooing and fussing over her. She caught snippets of a conversation.

"....Rose would be a.."  
"...Lily is......"

She let out a shriek, demanding the couple's attention. The woman immediately started to coo at her.

"Rose would be a nice name wouldn't it my darling?"

She glared at the woman. (Tried to at least)

"What about Hermione? Isn't that nice?"

She (tried to) give the woman a smile, but failed, seeing as it was toothless, but the woman immediately smiled and told the nurse her name. 

Hermione Rose Evans. Nice.

She wondered how Malfoy (Black) was doing. She fell asleep then.


	2. Announcement

Hello everybody! I've decided that this story is absolute garbage and it will be undergoing an edit. I will be posting a new book named 'The Next Dark Lady' which will basically be the edited version. I already have 2 chapters pre-written, so look out for that one!


End file.
